


Mary

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [40]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coolkidsdontdance-69: Larry. Kid!AU Louis ma córkę. Jest milionerem bądź innym arderem. Samotnym ojcem wychowującym jakże mądrą na swój wiek córkę. Musi pilnie wyjechać na spotkanie służbowe. Prosi więc swojego przyjaciela, który jest ślepo zakochany w nim Harrego aka hipstera z wiankiem. Ostatecznie Lou wraca późno w nocy i widzi swoją najukochańszą córeczkę w objęciach przyjaciela, w których ohh wow też jest zakochany. Bla bla bla resztę pozostawiam Tobie. :P Słodko dużo słodkości z udziałem córki Lou proszę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary

\- Mary Anne Tomlinson! – po wielkiej rezydencji rozniósł się krzyk gospodarza – W tej chwili do mnie.  
Louis stał koło kominka z rękami założonymi na piersi. Jego brwi były ściągnięte, usta tworzyły wąską linię, a w oczach dostrzegalny był gniew.  
\- Tak? – w salonie pojawiła się ośmioletnia dziewczynka. Jej brązowe włosy były splecione w warkocz, wąskie, różowe usta układały się w niepewnym uśmiechu, a w błękitnych tęczówkach błyszczały iskierki świadczące o tym, że coś przeskrobała.  
\- Gdzie moja aktówka? – spytał twardo.  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Mary, nie denerwuj mnie – warknął, jeśli za chwilę nie wyjdzie z domu spóźni się na bardzo ważne spotkanie – Tylko my tu mieszkamy. Zostawiłem aktówkę na stoliku, jak wróciłem jej nie było.  
\- Ale ja jej nie wzięłam – próbowała się bronić.  
\- Mary, w tej chwili mi ją przynieś – wycedził przez żeby.  
Dziewczynka fuknęła zirytowana i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Louis odetchnął opadając na kanapę i przecierając twarz dłońmi. Kochał swoją córkę, ale czasami potrafiła być nieznośna. Oczywiście odziedziczyła to po nim. Była pyskata i sarkastyczna, ale również ciągle się uśmiechała i wszędzie było jej pełno.  
Nie raz miał wrażenie, że samotne rodzicielstwo go przerasta. Potrzebował kogoś, kto mógłby czasami przejąć od niego rolę rodzica. Miał 27 lat, był samotnym ojcem i prezesem potężnej firmy, dzięki czemu mógł zapewnić dostatnie życie swojej córce. Niestety nie zawsze udawało mu się pogodzić rolę rodzica i prezesa.  
\- Proszę – usłyszał obrażony głosik.  
Przed nim stanęła dziewczynka, w rękach trzymając czarną, skórzaną teczkę.  
\- Dziękuję skarbie – odebrał swoją własność i położył obok.  
Chwycił swoją córkę i posadził na kolanach. Jednak ta zamiast się wtulić w niego, jak miała w zwyczaju, siedział obrażona z założonymi rękami na piersi.  
\- Skarbie nie gniewaj się – ucałował jej policzek.  
Mary westchnęła wtulając się w swojego ojca.  
\- Tatusiu – mruknęła – nie jedź. Proszę.  
\- Kochanie, chciałbym zostać, ale nie mogę.  
\- Obiecałeś, że spędzimy ten dzień razem.  
\- Wiem, ale to spotkanie tak nagle wyskoczyło. Muszę na nie jechać.  
\- A nie możesz mnie zabrać ze sobą? – spojrzała na niego, robiąc oczy szczeniaczka.  
Louis czuł jak jego serce się ściska. Był bliski zgody, ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Musi być twardy. Nie może dać się zmanipulować w innym wypadku mała wejdzie mu na głowę.  
\- Kochanie i co byś tam robiła? Musiałabyś grzecznie siedzieć na korytarzu i czekać, aż skończy się to spotkanie. Nudziłabyś się, a ja bym się zamartwiał, czy wszystko w porządku. Lepiej żebyś została w domu – ściągnął szatynkę z kolan, sadzając na kanapie obok.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę zostawać z panią Dodds. Nie lubię jej – pożaliła się obserwując jak jej tata podnosi się z kanapy.  
\- Pani Dodds nie będzie się już tobą opiekować – odpowiedział, sięgając po aktówkę i przeglądając jej zawartość.  
\- Co?  
\- Po tym jak ostatnio uciekłaś jej podczas gdy odbierała cię ze szkoły, zrezygnowała. Powiedziała, że to nie jest na jej nerwy.  
Dziewczynka słysząc to cicho zachichotała na to wspomnienie. Uciekła wtedy do firmy Louisa i narobiła niezłego zamieszania.  
\- To nie było zabawne – upomniał ją, spoglądając surowo na córkę.  
Mary od razu się uspokoiła. Pamiętała również, jak szatyn się zdenerwował. Nie lubiła, kiedy jej tata był na nią zły.  
\- W takim razie z kim zostanę, nie chcę nikogo nowego.  
\- Spokojnie – uśmiechnął się – ta opiekunka ci się spodoba.  
W tym momencie po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka.  
\- Idź otwórz – polecił dziewczynce.  
Szatynka pobiegła w kierunku drzwi i po chwili z holu dało się słyszeć wesoły pisk.  
\- Harry – rzuciła się na chłopaka.  
\- Cześć Paskudo – zaśmiał się biorąc ja na ręce i przytulając.  
\- Zostajesz dzisiaj ze mną? – wyswobodziła się z objęć Harry’ego i razem ruszyli do salon.  
\- Oczywiście – Mary pisnęła podekscytowana.  
\- A przyniosłeś mi?  
\- Co? – udawał, że nie wie o co chodzi.  
\- No, a jak myślisz? – przewróciła oczami, wskazując ręką na głowę loczka, gdzie znajdował się wianek z polnych kwiatów.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową, a dziewczynce zrzedła mina.  
\- Ale przyniosłem kwiaty – podał szatynce koszyk, gdzie było ich pełno – Idź na taras, a ja zaraz przyjdę i razem kilka upleciemy.  
Mary zabrała koszyk, ucałowała ojca w policzek, na pożegnanie i pognała w kierunku wyjścia na taras.  
\- Dziękuję, że się nią zajmiesz – obok loczka pojawił się szatyn.  
\- To żaden problem – uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując swoje dołeczki – Uwielbiam ją – „i nie tylko ją” przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale nie wypowiedział tego na głos.  
Louis również szeroko się uśmiechnął, a dookoła jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. Harry czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza. Uwielbiał oglądać Louisa w takim wydaniu. Szczęśliwego ze szczerym uśmiechem.  
\- Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę – zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy – ale postaram się zrobić to jak najszybciej. Masz mój numer, a na lodówce na wszelki wypadek zostawiłem numer hotelu, w którym będę. Cokolwiek by się działo dzwoń. Po kolacji może pooglądać bajki, pod warunkiem, że zje wszystko i się umyje. Jakbym nie wrócił to dopilnuj by najpóźniej o 21:00 poszła spać.  
\- Spokojnie, nie śpisz się. Masz wrócić bezpiecznie. Ja tu jestem i nie zostawię małej samej, dopóki nie wrócisz. Nie masz się o co martwić. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy się nią opiekuję.  
\- Wiem, ale… - poczuł jak Harry kładzie mu ręce na ramionach, aby odrobinę wyluzował.  
\- Spokojnie, jedź już bo się spóźnisz.  
\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się, cmokając przyjaciela w policzek i wybiegając z domu.  
A Harry…Harry stał tam, cały czerwony i szczęśliwy, opuszkami palców dotykając miejsca, gdzie przed momentem znajdowały się usta Louisa.  
*****  
Mary siedziała przy wysepce kuchennej, na jej głowie leżał wianek, który uplotła z pomocą Harry’ego, a jej błękitne tęczówki obserwowały loczka, który stał przy blacie i przygotowywał dla niech kolację. Cały czas wesoło rozmawiali, co chwilę wybuchając śmiechem.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy podczas, której dziewczynka spoważniałą, prostując się na krześle i z powagą spoglądając na swojego opiekuna.  
\- Harry?  
\- Tak? – kątem oka zerknął na szatynkę. Widział, że coś się zmieniło.  
\- Lubisz mnie?  
Zaskoczony pytaniem odłożył nóż, którym kroił pomidory i odwrócił się w stronę Mary.  
\- Oczywiście – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- A…a kochasz mnie? – spuściła wzrok czując się odrobinę niepewnie.  
Loczek podszedł do Mary i zajął wolne krzesło obok niej.  
\- Mary, co się dzieje? – położył swoją dużą dłoń, na jej mniejszych, tym samym całkiem je zakrywając.  
\- Nic – wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- To czemu o to pytasz?  
\- Nie ważne – podniosła wzrok i napotkała zielone tęczówki – To jak, nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.  
\- Oczywiście, że cię kocham – uśmiechnął się szeroko, aby dodatkowo ją o tym zapewnić.  
\- Też cię kocham – wyswobodziła swoje dłonie i zarzucając je chłopakowi na szyję, cmoknęła go w policzek. Harry zachichotał i kiedy dziewczynka wróciła na swoje miejsce, chciał wstać i wrócić do przerwanej czynności, ale zatrzymał go głos szatynki.  
\- Harry, a lubisz moje tatę? – lekko się spiął słysząc to pytanie. Bał się do czego panna Tomlinson dąży.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową, siląc się na lekki uśmiech.  
\- A kochasz go?  
\- Co? – czuł jak na jego szyję i policzki wkrada się zdradziecki rumieniec.  
\- Spytałam się, czy kochasz mojego tatę – na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Tak jakby wiedziała co robi i co chce osiągnąć.  
\- Um… - zaczął się nerwowo kręcić na krześle – Mary, co to za pytanie?  
\- Po prostu chcę wiedzieć!  
\- Ja…um…to znaczy…ja – nie miał pojęcia co powinien odpowiedzieć w takiej sytuacji. Oczywiście, że kochał Louisa, ale nie był pewny, czy chciał aby Mary jak i Lou o tym wiedzieli – Muszę wrócić do robienia kolacji – pośpiesznie wstał z krzesła i podszedł do blatu.  
\- Aha, czyli go kochasz – wykrzyknęła, klaszcząc w dłonie.  
\- Nic, takiego nie powiedziałem – oburzył się.  
\- Ale też nie zaprzeczyłeś – zaśmiała się – Po za tym widzę jak patrzysz na tatę i widziałam jak się zarumieniłeś, kiedy cię pocałował w policzek.  
\- To znaczy jak patrzę?  
\- Tak jak Tony patrzy się na Sue, a wszyscy w klasie wiedzą, że ona mu się podoba – odpowiedziała.  
\- Mary – westchnął – o co ci chodzi? Czemu się tak o to wypytujesz?  
\- Bo chcę, abyś był z nami.  
\- Przecież jestem. Często się spotykamy i zawsze możecie na mnie liczyć.  
\- Ale ja chcę, żebyś tu mieszkał. Chcę, żebyś należał do rodziny i uszczęśliwił tatusia.  
\- Co ty mówisz?  
\- Bo ja wiem, że tata czasami czuje się samotny. Wiem, że jest mu ciężko, ponieważ musi mnie sam wychowywać, a ja też nie raz przysparzam mu problemów. Wiem, że tatuś chciałby mieć kogoś, kto by mu pomógł i go kochał.  
\- I uznałaś, że tą osobą powinienem być ja?  
\- Tak – pokiwała głową – Kocham cię, ty kochasz mnie i tatę.  
\- Ale nie wiesz co czuje twój tata – wyjaśnił dziewczynce. Wątpił, aby Lou odwzajemniał jego uczucia.  
\- Tata też cię kocha – jej głos był wypełniony pewnością. Loczek poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a w żołądku pojawia się przyjemne mrowienie.  
\- N-nie wiesz tego.  
\- Na pewno tak jest. Zawsze, kiedy jesteś z nami jest szczęśliwy i ciągle się uśmiecha. Musi coś do ciebie czuć, skoro tak jest.  
Styles nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Mary swoimi słowami rozbudziła w nim nadzieje, że może faktycznie Lou odwzajemni jego uczucia, ale z drugiej strony, co jeśli się myli? Będzie cierpiał, jeśli nie okaże się to prawdą. Nie może w to uwierzyć, nie może sobie robić nadziei.  
\- Powiesz mu? – z zamyślenia wyrwała go szatynka.  
\- O czym? – nie wiedział o czym mówi.  
\- O sowich uczuciach.  
\- Co?! Mowy nie ma.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Mary proszę skończmy ten temat. W ogóle nie wiem, po co go zaczęłaś.  
\- Przepraszam – spuściła głowę – Nie chciałam cię zdenerwować – wymamrotała smutno.  
\- Nie jestem zły – podszedł do dziewczynki, przytulając ją do siebie i całując w głowę – Ej, Paskudo naprawdę nie gniewam się – dodał, kiedy na niego nie spojrzała. Podniosła głowę i mógł spojrzeć w piękne, błękitne tęczówki, w których widoczna była niepewność. „Taki same ma Louis przemknęło” mu przez głowę.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, co ona odwzajemniła.  
*****  
Wszedł do domu, rzucając klucze na szafkę stojącą w holu. Był wykończony i w tej chwili marzył tylko o swoim wygodnym łóżku. Nie przypuszczał, że spotkanie tak długo potrwa. Spojrzał na nadgarstek, gdzie miał zegarek. Dochodziła 01:00. Wchodząc do salonu nie przypuszczał, zastać tego co tam zobaczyć.  
Na kanapie leżał rozwalony Harry. Jego loki były w nieładzie, kilka pasemek opadało na czoło. Miał zamknięte oczy, a z różowych, lekko rozchylonych ust wydostawało się ciche pochrapywanie. W niego wtulona była Mary. Oboje spali, a ich wianki leżały na stoliku obok. Louis szeroko się uśmiechną, mógłby ich podziwiać godzinami. Wyglądali wspaniale razem. Wyciągnął telefon i zrobił im zdjęcie. Musiał mieć uwieczniony ten moment. Czuł jak jego serce puchnie z miłość. Tak bardzo kochał tą dwóję. Mary zawsze była dla niego najważniejsza i nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek kogoś będzie kochał równie mocno. Ale kiedy pojawił się Harry…był zdziwiony, że jego serce pomieści tyle miłości.  
Nigdy nie zapomni dnia, kiedy poznał loczka. Byli z Mary na zakupach. Zajęty rozmową przez telefon, nie zauważył, że jego córka zniknęła. Szukał ją po całym sklepie. Mary został znaleziona przez Harry’ego, który przyprowadził dziewczynkę do ojca. W ramach podziękowania zaprosił go na kawę i tak zaczęła się ich znajomość.  
Odłożył aktówkę, podchodząc do kanapy i ostrożnie wziął na ręce swoją córkę. Mary poruszyła się niespokojnie, po czym wtuliła w ramiona ojca. Po cichu, żeby nie obudzić Harry’ego ruszył w kierunku schodów, prowadzących na piętro. Po chwili znajdował się w sypialni dziewczynki. Położył ją w łóżku i przykrył kołdrą.  
\- Kocham cię skarbie – szepną, całując ją w czoło.  
Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i w przejściu zauważył Harry’ego. Uśmiechnął się zbliżając do chłopaka.  
\- Nie chciałem cię obudzić – powiedział cicho zamykając drzwi do pokoju.  
\- Nic się nie stało.  
\- Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję, że zaopiekowałeś się Mary.  
\- Naprawdę nie masz za co. Świetnie się z nią bawiłem, jakbyś jeszcze kiedyś mnie potrzebował daj znać – uśmiechnął się pokazując swoje dołeczki – Ja się będę zbierał.  
\- Co? Nie ma mowy – oburzył się szatyn.  
\- Lou, nie chce robić kłopotu – jęknął.  
\- Nie robisz. Jest środek nocy i będę spokojniejszy wiedząc, że nie włóczysz się sam o tej porze po Londynie.  
Przez ciało Harry’ego przepłynął przyjemny prąd, na słowa Louisa. Świadomość, że szatyn o niego dbał wywołała na jego twarzy szeroki uśmiech.  
\- W zamian zrobię śniadanie – zarządził loczek.  
\- A myślisz, że jaki jest prawdziwy powód, dla którego pozwalam ci tu zostać – zaśmiał się niebieskooki.  
\- Wiedziałem, że ta dbałość o mnie jest tylko wymówką – wymierzył w niego palcem, udając oburzonego.  
\- Pokój gościnny jest wolny. Możesz go zająć – wskazał na drzwi znajdujące się kilka metrów od nich.  
\- Wolałbym z tobą – mruknął ledwo słyszalnie pod nosem.  
\- Mówiłeś coś – spytał Lou.  
Styles poczuł jak na jego twarzy pojawia się rumieniec.  
\- Dobranoc Lou – cmoknął szatyna w policzek i jak najszybciej zniknął za drzwiami pokoju gościnnego, pozostawiając osłupiałego mężczyznę samego.  
Tomlinson po kilku chwilach się ocknął i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy ruszył do swojej sypialni.  
Od dawna czuł coś do Stylesa, ale wiedział, że chłopak nie odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Harry już na początku ich znajomości wyznał mu, że miłość i związek nie jest dla niego. Dlatego właśnie nie robił sobie, żadnych nadziei. Jednak sama świadomość, że może być przyjacielem loczka, wiele dla niego znaczyła.  
*****  
\- Dzień dobry – wszedł do kuchni przeciągając się, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Hej – loczek odwzajemnił uśmiech, spoglądając na szatyna i wrócił do smażenia naleśników.  
\- Cześć tatusiu – Mary cmoknęła ojca w policzek, kiedy tylko usiadł obok niej przy kuchennej wyspie – Kocham cię – wdrapała się na jego kolana i wtuliła w niego.  
Louis był tym lekko zaskoczony, ale przytulił córkę do siebie.  
\- Ja ciebie też skarnie – ucałował ją w głowę.  
\- A Harry’ego? – spojrzała niewinnie na szatyna, odsuwając się od niego.  
Louis zastygł, podobnie jak Harry. „Co to miało być za pytanie? O co Mary chodzi?” Styles nerwowo rozmyślał.  
\- Kochanie, co to za pytanie – Lou nie wiedział jak z tego wybrnąć.  
\- Odpowiedz – zarządała.  
\- Mary…  
\- Harry cię kocha – wypaliła.  
Styles słysząc to poczuł jak coś ściska go w żołądku. Nie wiedział jak na to zareaguje Louis. Bał się odwrócić, dlatego cały czas stał przy kuchence, pomimo tego, że właśnie wyłożył na talerz ostatniego naleśnika.  
Z kolei Louis siedział tępo wpatrując się w córkę i przetrawiając jej słowa. Co ona mówi? Harry go kocha? Skąd to wie? Czy to prawda? Jego serce zaczęło przyspieszać. Musiał porozmawiać ze Stylesem.  
\- Mary idź do salonu – nakazał dziewczynce.  
\- Ale…  
\- Proszę cię, zostaw nas na chwilę samych.  
Szatynka pokiwała głową, schodząc z krzesła i opuściła kuchnię.  
\- Harry… - Louis spojrzał na loczka. Wstał z krzesła i ruszył w jego stronę.  
\- Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie Mary? – loczek zastanawiał się skąd wzięła się w nim ta odwaga, aby zadać to pytanie i odwrócić się w stronę Tomlinsona.  
\- To prawda? – zignorował pytanie zielonookiego – Kochasz mnie?  
\- Ja byłem pierwszy – zaśmiał się loczek – Ale tak to prawda. Kocham cię. A ty?  
\- Od dawna…kocham cię od dawna. Nawet nie wiesz ile razy kusiło mnie, aby ci to powiedzieć.  
\- To dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?  
\- Nie chciałem niszczyć naszej przyjaźni. Sam na początku znajomości powiedziałeś mi, że nie chcesz się zakochać i nie wyobrażasz sobie życia w związku.  
\- Tak, tak było kiedyś. Dopóki ty i Mary nie zdobyliście mojego serca. Kocham ciebie i kocham twoją córkę. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez was – ujął twarz szatyna w swoje dłonie i delikatnie pocierał jego policzki.  
\- Więc dlaczego ty mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? – położył swoje dłonie na biodrach wyższego, ściskając je i przyciągając do siebie.  
\- Z podobnego powodu co ty. Myślałem, że nie odwzajemniasz moich uczuć. W końcu nie raz byłeś na randce odkąd się znamy.  
\- Chodziłem na randki, bo myślałem, że ty mnie nigdy nie zechcesz, a nie chcę być sam do końca życia.  
\- I nie będziesz – uśmiechnął się szeroko – Ja z tobą zostanę – pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i połączył ich usta w, tak długo wyczekiwanym, pocałunku.  
Przerwało im głośne chrząknięcie. Oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli w bok, gdzie stała Mary, a po jej ustach błąkał się uśmieszek zadowolenia.  
\- Jestem głodna – powiedziała, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Lou i Harry zachichotali.  
\- Siadajcie, już podaję śniadanie – loczek sięgnął po talerz z naleśnikami i położył je na blacie kuchennej wyspy.


End file.
